2nd Anamoly to the Right, Straight on 'til Morning
by Ldynwaitin
Summary: Abby and Connor are trapped in the past. With Danny missing they struggle to stay alive surrounded by the vicious creatures of the cretaceous. They must work together to find a way back to their own time. This takes place at the end of Season Three
1. The Monkey Puzzle Tree

Primeval: Second Anomaly to the right, straight on 'til Morning…

By Ldynwaitin

Prologue: Danny, Connor and Abby follow Helen Cutter to the past to try to stop her from committing genocide. She is on a mission to destroy the human race before it started. Chased by Raptors in the cretaceous period Connor is injured. Abby tells Danny to go after Helen, that she will look after Connor. Now trapped back in time, Connor and Abby fight to stay alive day by day. Dreaming of the day they will find a way back home.

Chapter One – The Monkey Puzzle Tree

A lone juvenile Raptor froze in the dense foliage near a dying conifer. Craning its long head, it sniffed the damp afternoon air. It let out a low number of clicks and growls, as it picked up the scent of its prey. Ambling through the forest, the long nails on its claws clicked against the hard ground. He weaved his way past trees and bushes until it saw its prey.

It was a strange looking tailless one, dark colored, but the smell, its scent watered his mouth. Slowly he moved silently past the trees, working his way closer to the strange prey. It was standing near water, the raptor was happy, a meal and a cool drink after. Laying his head low to the ground, he crept up to the dark prey. Suddenly he heard a funny noise from across the river.

"Connor, behind you!"

The raptor saw the small prey turn around. It was holding a long pointed stick, its dark eyes stared at him, unafraid. It was not used to seeing prey react this way. They usually ran away. Slowly the raptor stepped closer, then suddenly the prey turned and sprinted towards the water. Not wanting to loose his meal, the raptor loped after it. He jumped in the air, and landed just in front of the prey. Its small dark eyes looked up at him, he jerked to the side as the prey poked it with the stick.

"Not goin' to be that easy for you," Connor grunted, as he shoved the stick forward.

Confused, the raptor moved from left to right, at first studying this funny creature. He'd never seen one before. It nearly stood as tall as him, but the scent told him that he would be sweet and delicious. He had to have this prey!

Connor struggled to keep the raptor at bay, it was not an adult, but his teeth was just as sharp as the bigger fellows, "Abby, I can't keep him busy forever."

"I'm nearly there," he heard Abby shout.

Tightly clutching the wooden spear, he shoved it forcefully forward, stabbing the raptor in his tender stomach. The creature leaped back, but it did not run away. Connor was amazed with the tenacity of the raptors. Once they got a scent, they would not give it up, that was what he was counting on. One last jab, and he turned and ran into the stream towards the waterfall. He wadded through the now waist high water. He could hear the raptor was right behind him.

"Almost there," Abby yelled from her unseen position.

"I hate being the bait," Conner shouted.

"But you do it so well," Abby replied.

"You'd bloody do it well too if you had a two legged shark on your back," he panted under his breath.

Reaching a designated point, Connor brought his legs up and began to swim. His hands pushed to the sides in the water, taking in fast strokes until he knew he was far enough away. Standing, he turned, held his spear out and looked back. The raptor was persistent, as always. It struggled to walk through the water. Once it was past a certain point Connor yelled, "Abby, the poisons not slowing it down enough, do it now!"

Suddenly a rope jerked out of the water. It was high enough to trip the raptor. It fell head first into the water. What it did not know, was that Connor and Abby set sharpened stakes in the bed of the stream. The raptor's head rose in the air, screaming in agony as the stakes dug deep into its body. The water turned a blood red. It managed to pull some of the stakes, out. They stuck out of its body. It stumbled toward shore, falling at the edge its small eyes closed as its heart beat out the last of his blood.

Abby ran out of her hiding place while Connor swam to the shoreline. He showed her the end of his spear. "We need to find new frogs," he panted. "The poison didn't work this time." It was a month after they were stranded that Abby found what she said looked like poison dart frogs. They soon realized that they were half-right, they were earlier versions of the deadly frogs. A frog whose skin secreted a poison so strong if touched you were dead before you knew it. They coated the tips of their spears with the lethal poison from the frogs. Unfortunately, this time the poison didn't slow the dinosaur down as much as it did the previous ones they killed. It nearly caught up to Connor.

"We'll worry about that latter," Abby told him. "Lets cut this up before others catch his scent." She knew they didn't have much time left to cut what they needed to eat. In minutes they cut out two roast size pieces from its chest. Wrapping the roasts they heard several growls and clicks from behind. "Time to go," Abby told Connor.

Grabbing their spears, they hugged their precious cargo with them as they ran into the forest. Several minutes later they came to a huge tree. Its sharp leaves stuck out from the braches and trunk. Jumping up, Connor grabbed a rope ladder. Pulling it down Abby climbed up first, Connor was right behind her. Coming to the top, they reached a large flattened area where two huge branches forked out.

This was their home in this very primitive land. Here they kept their backpacks filled with what they brought with them when they first came to this primitive land. On one side was where they slept, dried out leaves served as a mattress. Near the edge of the huge branches was where they cooked. Connor pulled up the rope ladder. They searched into the distance. They could just make out the waterfall, and the river's edge. Already they saw two raptors eating the dead raptor.

Leaning on a rising branch Connor took in a deep breath. He eyed the two roasts. "That should last us a couple'o days."

Abby happily grinned, "Yes, tomorrow we'll look for some fresh frogs. I think the poison didn't work because it was old."

"To bad they don't have an expiration date on them," Connor muttered.

They quickly began to ready a fire. The area between the forked branches of this large tree was nearly as large as Abby's sitting room. It was Connor that found the tree. He called it a monkey puzzle tree. He said it would be the best place for them to make a home. The sharp leaves on the tree kept any dinosaur away. Once they found it, it took them weeks to make a home in its branches. That was after countless cuts from the sharp leaves. But they gladly took the pain, for it was those leaves that would protect them in the night as they slept.

It was the perfect spot to stay, the tree protected them from the raptors and they had fresh flowing water close by. Cutting off small pieces of the dinosaur meat, they began to light a fire. Bringing up several large stones earlier, they managed to make a small stone table. Its top was far enough away from the wood, that they could safely make a fire without burning the tree down. Minutes later they had a fire going, placing three stones over the fire to create a cooking area, they placed the meat on the stone. Soon the air was filled with the smell of roasting meat.

Once they realized they were trapped in this time period, Abby and Connor had to do what they could to survive. Deep inside they prayed for the day they would hear their companions calling out to them, but they knew that day would never come. They were resigned that they were here to stay. After finishing their meal, Connor went to the mattress of leaves. Sitting down he propped his back against a branch and picked up a small object. He carefully began to take it apart.

"Connor, you've taken that thing apart nearly a hundred times now," Abby said.

"One hundred and two," he corrected her. He held the device that brought them to this time. An object made in the future that could create anomalies. Once it brought them here, its power died out.

"Why don't you give it up, it's not going to help us find Danny, or get us home. Besides, how are we going to power it? The nearest electrical plant is millions of years away."

"I'm not countin' on it to get us home," he snapped at her, immediately he regretted it. He quickly apologized, "Sorry." They shouldn't be fighting, they needed to work together if they were going to find a way back to their own time period. Taking in a calming breath, he continued. "I have to see how it's made, I need to keep busy. If we're…" Connor shook his head, "…when we're rescued I'm going to know this thing inside and out."

Abby never told him, but she took her strength from his unfailing faith. It was what kept her going. Through all the dangers they faced he was always there beside her, his innocent faith that they would find a way to go home never faltered. "I know Connor, if there was anyone I would pick to be exiled back in time with, you would have been my first choice."

Connor's lovely smile popped up, "Really?" he asked.

"After all, you practically wrote the book on the anomalies. Besides Helen, and Cutter you know the most about them. If there is a way to get us back home, you'll find it."

Abby stiffened when she heard a trumpeting sound. She looked down at the nursery below them. The monkey puzzle tree grew right next to a herd of dinosaurs. Connor called them, Maiasaura, he said it meant 'Good Mother'. In the months they were there, Abby could see why they were called that. They were deeply devoted and doting mothers. They protected their nesting area and young with their lives. "They've started early," she whispered. They learned quickly that when the Maiasaura trumpeted it meant the night eaters were coming out. They formed a circle around their young, keeping them in the center, they would protect them from predators in the night.

Abby quickly packed the meat away, making sure no animal below could smell it. Once that was done, she took off her jacket and moved over to Connor. She lay by his side, her arm hugged him close, she dug her head in his shoulder.

"Don't stay up long, good night," she sighed. The first night they were trapped one would have to keep watch while the other slept. But thanks to the tree, they were both able to sleep at the same time. But the sounds, the roaring and hissing, and trumpeting, it still gave Abby nightmares. She found she could not rest unless she could feel Connor next to her. Holding him tight, she quickly fell asleep.

Connor did not fall asleep as easily. He looked out at the setting sun. When he and Cutter found the first anomaly the scientist in him was hopping inside like an excited school boy after getting his first kiss. But Cutter was gone, killed by his wife, Helen. The very artifact that Cutter died for was what brought them here. Destroyed by Helen, they were stranded in the cretaceous period with no hope of getting back. Connor took apart the anomaly device each night because it was their only link to their time. The only way they could possibly go home. Every night he prayed that one day he would put it back together and it would start working.

But he knew it was a foolish thought, the thing was as dead as Cutter. Connor lay his head against the bark of the tree. Professor Nick Cutter, he would have been ecstatic to be here. Then again he would most likely have figured out a way to get back home by now. Connor closed his eyes in anger. He had to find a way, it was all up to him. He was the man here, it was his job to protect Abby. Opening his eyes, he looked down at her. He would have been long dead if it wasn't for her. She cared for him all the time his ankle needed to heal. She was amazing, just amazing.

He made a pledge that he would do whatever it took to get them home. In the past few months he'd grown stronger, leaner, but each day was a chore just to stay alive. Placing the torn apart detector down, his hand moved up and gently stroked Abby's hair. It had grown to her shoulders in the time they were here. She too had grown stronger, she was a true survivor, he'd lost track of how many times she's saved him.

He absently scratched the beard he had grown since they were stranded. He combed his long hair back with his fingers. His hair was a bit longer than he liked, but he wasn't going to worry about it until it started getting in his way. He stared down at Abby. She looked so peaceful now, so content, he had never been more in love with her than now…he was woken from his reverie as several predators loped under the tree. They were never allowed even a minute to try to feel half-normal. "I'm going to find us a way home, Abby," he whispered. "I swear, I'll get us back to our time, one way or another."

Laying his head back, his arm rested on her back. They slept that way every night now, touching each other, to assure themselves that they were together, alive. He listened to the roars and cries as the night hunters came out. He watched the ancient Cretaceous sun set in the distance. Darkness enveloped the landscape. He shivered as a cool breeze blew past them. Seeing Abby shaking he took off his jacket, and lay it over her shoulders. He cringed as he could hear something in the distance being killed, then eaten.

He looked up as the first star came out. Closing his eyes he made a wish. Opening them he slyly smiled and whispered in a hoarse voice, "I know where home is, Abby," he pointed up to the dark skies. "It's just there, second star to the right, and straight on 'til mornin'." Sighing heavily he finally let the sleep that tugged at his tired eyes win their battle. Closing them, he reluctantly fell asleep, dreaming of the day he and Abby walked through an anomaly that led them back to their time.

Once morning began to dawn, Abby woke up first. She could see a subdued glow where the sun was about to come up. Turning in his arms, she looked up at Connor. She stared at his beard, she quite liked him with the facial hair, he looked so different, so…dashing. The long hair made him look like a rock star. She reached up and tickled the end of his nose, she smiled as he swatted her hand away, thinking it was an insect. She quietly took Connors arm off her and stood up. Stretching the kinks out she smiled brightly.

"Good morning," she whispered.

Just at their level, there was a small opening in the branches of the tree. In that opening she saw the head of an old dinosaur that Connor told her was called an Alamosaurus. He was huge, nearly 25 meters long. She rushed up to a large cache of branches covered in tender leaves she kept just for him. Holding out a long branch the Alamosaurus slowly began to munch on the leaves. Abby reached out and gently patted him on the head.

"Poor old Methuselah," she sighed. She had named him that when she realized how old he was. "You don't have much longer to live, do you? If you weren't so big you'd be long gone." The Alamosaurus clamped down on a thick part of the branch and began to tug on it. Abby played this game with him many times. Holding on tight, she pulled back. She was amazed how smart this dinosaur was. Amazed because he could easily pull her off of the tree, yet he never did. Letting go the dinosaur walked away with his prize.

Connor squinted his eyes as the rising sunlight reflected off the sharp leaves of the Monkey Puzzle tree. Looking up he could see that Abby was awake.

Abby smiled at him, "Morning sleepy head."

"Mornin'," Connor muttered.

Abby playfully frowned. "Oh, you are always a grumbler in the morning."

"Sorry, never been a mornin' person," he yawned. Turning his head, he looked down at the half taken apart device he placed on the tree. He cursed himself, he always put it away, just in case it was knocked to the ground as he slept. As the rising sun began to shine down on it, he blinked his eyes, then blinked again. The device glowed, it was just for a second, but it actually glowed.

Picking it up, he held the open device in the full sunlight. Slowly he saw the glow grow brighter.

"Abby!" Connor screamed. "The bloody thing is glowin'."

Abby rushed over to him. She had no idea what he was talking about. She looked at the open device he held in the palm of his hand. Then she saw it, half of the glass panel sparkled with life, and then died.

Connor looked down at the device, he studied each and every exposed circuit, then he saw it. He slapped his head with his palm, "Of course you idiot, that's what it is," he scolded himself.

"That's what, what is?" Abby asked him. To her the device was just a jumble of circuits, but to Connor, she knew he was familiar with every doodad inside and out.

"This," he pointed to several circuits that looked like black glass. "I've held them in my hand many times, I thought they were wafer circuits. But they aren't Abby, they're photon cells." Getting a confused look on her face he explained, "Solar cells, Abby. They can collect energy from the sun and recharge the device. Very clever," he thought out loud. "Would be somethin' I'd put in if I built it. You never know if you need more power."

"Connor, focus, what do you think…?" she began to ask him.

"Abby, I don't think, I know. This means we're finally going home!"


	2. Testing the Waters

Primeval: Second Anomaly to the Right, and Straight on 'Til Morning

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Two – Testing the Waters**

Connors excitement after finding the solar panels soon cooled down as the day grew longer. He carried the device all around the tree keeping it in line with the sunlight. For three days he concentrated on the device. The power fluctuation continued to wade and ebb, until on the fourth day late afternoon, they were sitting down eating the last of the raptor meat when he saw a glow from the device that set his heart fluttering. Reverently picking up the back of the device he snapped it on. Once they were together he saw the glass end of the device flowing with mini waves.

"Abby," Connor whispered. "It's there, I see Cutter's map of the anomalies."

Abby looked carefully at the device. She saw the swirling curls that made up the map that Cutter created so far away into the future. "I see it Connor, but can it get us back to our own time?"

Connor really had no idea just how much power it took to open an anomaly, he hadn't thought that far ahead. "Well, I haven't figured out that part yet," he reluctantly admitted. "I was happy just to see the thing glowing."

Sitting back he stared at the object. "We're going to have to make a decision."

Abby sat up on her knees, "What's that?"

Connor moved forward, he showed her the object. "If this thing works then we have to decide, do we go back the way we came, or the way Danny and Helen went?"

Abby sat back on her heels, she never really thought about what would happen once they got the device working. "Well, I think the way we came is not an option. Last time we were there the room was filled with future predators. I say we try to find the way Helen and Danny went and go from there. If it does work, we can hopefully catch up with Danny and take him home with us, if he's not home already." She nodded at the device, "Can it show us where the nearest opening is located?"

Connor tilted his head and squinted one eye, "Well that's the tricky bit, not sure exactly how to do that. My guess will be trial and error."

Abby stood up and spread her arms, "Well we got nothing but time on our hands. Let's hope there's more trials than errors."

It was the next morning they decided to try out the device at a slim time between the night predators going to sleep and the day waking up. Connor chose to do it next to the waterfall. It was a large open area, room enough to run if need be. Holding his breath he pressed down on one of the buttons. He saw the familiar map snake up and into the glass end of the device.

"Let's dip our toe in the water and see how warm it is," Connor said, as he closed his eyes, and pressed the next button. Once he realized the device didn't explode he opened his eyes and saw a point on the map glow brighter.

"That a good sign?" Abby asked him.

"Well, we aren't drowning so I guess it's not a bad one," he replied. "Now all I need to do is open the anomaly." The device suddenly felt very warm in his hands. Then a beam of light shot out, Connor and Abby jumped back as they saw an anomaly actually open up before them.

"What the…," Connor gasped. "That wasn't suppose to happen."

"Can you tell where it goes, and when?" Abby asked him.

Connor shook his head, "Not sure. I know how to make them open from watching what Helen did, but I have no idea how to get any information about them."

"We don't have much time before the day predators wake up. Guess we'll have to do that another time."

Connor agreed, he aimed the device at the anomaly and pressed the button he knew would close it. He felt the device suddenly grow cold in his hands, sizzle and blank out. "Abby," Connor said, trying to keep the panic from his voice, "It's not working."

"It can't be out of power so soon. Let me see." She wanted to grab the device from his hands but he held it tight to his body, looking very hurt. She realized she had just stepped on his toes, she quickly began to back up to the trees. "Sorry, see what you can do to make it work, I'll keep an eye out for any predators."

He cursed himself for making her feel bad, but the device was his problem to work out. He wanted to be her hero, not the other way around. Opening the device he was anxious to see what went wrong. As he struggled to snap it open, he heard a roar coming from the anomaly. Slowly he began to walk back until he bumped into Abby.

"Connor, what is wrong with…" She stopped talking when she heard the roar as well. "Don't like the sound of that," she whispered.

"Me either," Connor agreed. "I have to get this thing workin' before somethin' nasty crawls out o' there." Hiding behind a tree he quickly opened the device and carefully examined it, searching for something that would be an easy fix.

The roar suddenly began to get louder. Abby held her poison tipped spear in front of her. As the roar came closer Abby tilted her head, "Connor, I think I know what it is, it sounds just like a Saber tooth Tiger."

"Smilodon," Connor corrected her as he fiddled with the device.

"Yes, I know they were also called Smilodon but I like to call them Saber tooth tigers, sound's more impressive. Smilodon sounds too nice."

"Well Smilodon takes less time to say, and it's also their name." Connor heard a low growl. "You don't have to be mad at me, I didn't name them." He stopped what he was doing as Abby tapped his shoulder. He saw her pointing at the anomaly. Looking around the tree he was shocked to see the large head of a Saber tooth tiger poking through the anomaly. An animal that lived in the Pleistocene period was now poking its head in the Cretaceous.

Abby moved to stand behind the tree with Connor. "You have to get that thing closed," she softly said through clenched teeth. "NOW!"

Connor looked down at the device, he tried to block out the growling of the Smilodon as he concentrated on finding out why the device wasn't working. Then he saw it, a small piece of hair. Thin, but it was able to connect two circuits, shorting out the device. Picking out the hair, Connor began to snap the device closed. He peeked around the tree and saw the front half of the Smilodon was now standing through the anomaly.

It was sniffing the air, no doubt wondering what the unusual scents were. Connor saw Abby holding her spear. She was prepared to fully take on this very dangerous creature if need be. He looked down at the device, it was beginning to reboot, the lines of the map began to form. Hearing a low growl he saw that the Smilodon was looking at their tree. Connor spun around to hide behind the tree, he could see that the device was ready to use.

"Get ready Abby, in case this doesn't work," he warned her.

"Wait!" Abby hissed. "Let me try to get it to go back in."

Connors eyes went wide with shock, "Abby, that thing is a killer."

"Please, let me try," she pleaded. "It'll be cut in half."

"If I see it comin', I'm closing it." His finger hovered over the buttons on the device.

Pulling out her sling, Abby quickly searched for a rock. Finding one, she began to load her slingshot. She swung the sling around, until she reached a good speed, then she jumped out from behind the tree and let the rock go, she pumped her fist in the air in triumph as the rock landed on the Smilodon's eye. Stinging from the hit, the prehistoric tiger jumped back. That's when Connor rolled around the tree and pressed the button to close the anomaly. The glowing of the gate faded, with the growls of the tiger.

"Brilliant," Connor panted. He was frightened that they would have a full grown saber tooth tiger on their hands. "At least we know it works."

"Yes," Abby said with a grin, "Now all we need to do is find the right one to take us home."

The next few days Connor tried to familiarize himself with the workings of the device. Each day he found a new function, until one day he found the most important one. He was working on the device as Abby was cutting some branches to feed Methuselah. Keeping one eye looking for any dangerous dino's, the other eye was on the device. Pressing down a button, he softly whispered, "I wish you'd show me where the next portal can be opened." He was startled as the device began beeping, then he saw several dots blinking on the threads of the anomaly map.

"I am a fully paid up, card carrying complete idiot," he shouted.

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, Connor. You're not a complete one," Abby said. She was picking up several fresh cut branches. Connor ran up to her, and showed her the device. "I was looking at this device all wrong, Abby."

"Where does the idiot part come in?"

Connor held the device in his hands, "Show me where the nearest anomaly is located." The device beeped a few times, and a small light blinked on a line on the map. "See," he said, "Complete idiot."

Abby shook her head, "Sorry, you're dragging me into your idiotcracy, come again?"

Connor's head moved back, "That's not a word, is it?"

Abby tapped the device, "You were saying?"

"Yes," Connor held up the device. "All the time I was looking at the device with the eyes of our time. Well not this present time, but our present time, or our future present time compared to this time." Getting a very angry look from Abby, he snapped his mouth shut, "I'll just explain."

"Yes," she coldly replied.

"This was made at a future time from our time line, commands are executed in a future way, not our twenty first century way. In our time we press buttons, but in the future, all they have to do is give a verbal command, and bang! It gets done."

"So all this time you've been pressing buttons and all you really needed to do was just tell it what to do?"

Connor nodded his head, "Yep, that about sums it up."

Abby dropped her branches and threw her arms out. Connor cringed, expecting her to hit him. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, "Connor Temple, you're the smartest man on the planet."

Connor's frown curled to a grin, his eyes glowed brightly, "Thanks," he humbly replied, touching where Abby kissed him. "Wait, I'm the only man."

Breaking off the hug, she picked up the branches, "See, I was right. Now lets hurry, once morning comes we can find the anomaly that Helen and Danny went to and use it to hopefully find Danny waiting for us on the other side."

Connor threw the device in the air and caught it, "Right then, time we got back to our time."

He rushed to catch up with Abby when he felt his ankle give out, and he stumbled. Righting himself he looked up in the sky, "Don't like the feel of that," he said.

"Don't like the feel of what?" Abby shouted ahead.

Connor caught up with her, "Me ankle. Last time it felt like this, we were hit by that big wind storm. Right now it's aching nearly as bad as when I originally hurt it, think somethin' bad is on the way?"

Abby waited under the monkey puzzle tree for Connor to bring down the rope ladder, "Oh, you are such a worrier,"

"Me gran' always said that was a good thing," he said in a hurt voice.

Abby leaned towards Connor, "Believe me, there is no storm coming, I'd bet my life on it. We're going to spend our last night here sleeping peacefully. Then wake up in the morning, find the way back home, and finally bid goodbye to the Cretaceous and hello twenty first century."

Connor wanted nothing but Abby's prediction to come true. Unfortunately, knowing how their lives have run since first finding an anomaly, he knew this scenario would most likely be farthest from the truth.


	3. A Fiery Goodbye

Primeval: Second Anomaly to the Right, and Straight on 'til Morning

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Three – A Fiery Goodbye**

It was in the middle of the night, when Connor woke up due to the animals roaring and trumpeting in fear. The sharp leaves in the tree were jingling from a strong wind blowing through it. Looking up Connor could see dark clouds flowing above them. He remembered that it was theorized that the storms from the past were more violent than in his time. He didn't want to find out if this was true tonight of all nights. But something deep inside told him he needed to get ready to run. "Abby, we got to leave," he shouted. She was about to ask him why, until she was interrupted by a large crack in the skies. Several feet from the tree they saw a bright flash of light hit the ground. A deafening thunder filled their ears after it hit.

Connor hurried to his backpack. He tried to stuff everything they had in it. Abby quickly did the same. They grabbed two long stakes that were poison tipped. As he was checking to make sure he had the anomaly device, their home they created within this primitive world was suddenly taken from them. A lightening flash so bright and loud it deafened them came crashing down from the skies into the main trunk of the monkey puzzle tree. They were flung to the side as the bolts power soared through the tree into the ground. It was immediately set in flames. A loud ringing filled their ears as they picked themselves up. They had to quickly climb down from the burning tree.

The Maiasaura's were trumpeting and screaming in fear of the fire. They scooped up their babies and moved them away from the tree. Connor climbed down from the tree first, Abby was right behind her. Slinging their backpacks on they sprinted towards the waterfall. Jumping in the water, they wadded through the stream towards the waterfall. They knew there was a small cave just behind the falls. They could safely stay here while the fire blazed.

Soaked to the skin, they sadly watched through the falling waters their sanctuary burn to the ground. It was the nearest thing they had to a home, and now it was gone. Here even nature battled against them. Abby began to curse herself. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have been so smug. I jinxed us."

"Nonsense," Connor said. "It's just me bad luck finally found me." He was panting hard, he forced a smile to try to calm her down.

Abby nervously laughed, "Guess going back in time had its perks."

Connor looked out, another tree was now on fire. "Abby, this is bad. Most of the trees here are conifer. Pine trees, they burn up like kindling, they can even explode, especially with the dry weather we've been havin'. The whole forest could go up."

Connor knew if the entire forest burned down, there would be no place left for them to hide from the predators. "I think the time to go home is now, Abby. We should go now." She looked up at him, her eyes told him she was frightened, but she would never let him know. For a long second Connor thought, she was so beautiful right now, just as beautiful as the first time he saw her in Forest of Dean. He instantly fell in love with her then. That love now grew deeper. He saw her nod her head in approval.

"Think we should use the one close by?" she asked him.

After thinking hard, Connor shook his head. "This isn't the way Danny went, if we want to catch up to him, we need to go the way Helen ran off."

Abby knew he was right, "Let's go then."

Without another word, he clutched her hand tightly and they ran out from under the waterfall into the direction they knew that Danny and Helen went. Pulling out the anomaly device, Connor shouted, "Show me the nearest ten anomalies."

Immediately the device came alive, he saw ten spots light up. They headed towards the one that lead in the direction that Danny and Helen went. The forest was filled with the sounds of panicking animals. It seemed as if their tree was not the only one set on fire. Above them the ancient lightening crackled in the skies, lighting up the landscape.

They ran through the forest, watching for any predators. They soon found that it was not the predators that was a danger to them, but the plant eaters. With lightening flashing above it caused them to panic. Abby and Connor had to fight to keep from being trampled by the frightened dinosaurs. They stopped on the other side of a large tree, hoping it would shield them long enough to catch their breaths. Connor checked the device again. "Not to far," he told Abby. "I'd say ten more minutes and we're there."

Abby worriedly shook her head, "I don't know if we have that long, Connor. The storm is getting worse, with this wind blowing hard it's going to force the fire ahead of us. We have to get to the site before we become trapped."

Connor searched around, he saw a small herd of triceratops lumbering their way. Normally he would have been excited about seeing one of his favorite dinosaurs, but this time he was not. They were the dino version of a Rhinoceros, big, dumb and nearly blind. Their only defense against predators was their three very large, very sharp horns.

"Abby, I think if we can stay ahead of them, we may have a good chance of reaching the site. No predator is going to get in their way." He pointed to the triceratops. Taking in a deep breath Abby nodded that she was ready. Holding hands, they ran ahead of the huge four legged dinosaurs. Every so often Connor would check the device to make sure they were going the right way. Their dangerous trick paid off, the predators avoided the crazed triceratops. Staying just ahead of them the plant eaters were to anxious to get away from the fires to bother spearing the funny creatures running in front of them.

Connor's hope grew that they would be able to get there in time, "Almost there," he shouted to Abby. The site was just ahead of them, unfortunately Connor realized that his bad luck once again found him. A large tree up ahead was in flames, it suddenly exploded. Frightened, the triceratops turned and went another way, leaving them alone and unprotected against the predators. Connor sprinted to where the anomaly was located. He could just make out an opening in a group of trees. It lay to the left of what looked like a nesting sight.

"Almost there," Connor shouted to Abby, the lightening strikes were now hitting in front of them. Hearing a crack from above Connor saw a streak of lightening coming down towards them. Dropping the device he grabbed Abby and shoved her to the side. The bolt landed just in front of them. Connor was flipped in the air and landed half inside one of the nests. Abby shook her head, as she tried to get the ringing out of her ears. Looking up, she saw Connor lying in a huge nest. Dragging herself up, she ran to him. On the way her heart nearly sunk, for on the forest floor was the anomaly device. The lightening struck it dead center, destroying it. Abby had to fight her tears back as she ran to see how Connor was. She found him unconscious, she shook his head, he groaned and opened his eyes.

"I'm alive?"

"Yes," Abby laughed with relief. "Very much."

"How did I end up here?" He really had no idea what happened after the bolt struck.

"Apparently lightening bolts like anomaly devices." She pointed behind her. Connor sat up, he saw what was left of the device smoldering on the ground. He lay his head in his hands. This was it, he was out of tricks, with the device destroyed they were stuck in this time period forever. He looked at Abby, he had no idea what to say to her. "I'm sorry," he softly said. He wanted to cry.

Abby sat down next to him, "Not your fault really, guess we had a good run, right?" Her head turned around as she heard the hunting cry of a raptor.

Connor sat up, his eyes twisted in pain, "Did you hurt something?" Abby asked him. She gently squeezed his arm, he shook his head.

"Not there, I'm sitting on something." He rummaged under his leg and felt something hard. Pulling it out his face froze in shock, he couldn't believe what he was holding. It was another anomaly device. It had to be Helen's device, though for the life of him he could not imagine how it ended up here.

"Oh my god Abby, you have to tell me I'm not dreaming."

Abby quickly pinched him on the arm. "Ow," he cried out. "Did you have to pinch me so hard."

Abby stood up, "Connor, if that thing is working then you'd better start doing something now." Her eyes stayed trained down the trail, in the distance she could see with the flashes of lightening, four adult raptors sprinting towards them.

Connor had no idea how the device was left behind, but he did have an idea why it was found in the nest. In the future many birds would line their nests with shinny things. Whatever was nesting here must have found the device and decided to use it as part of its nesting material.

Connor immediately turned the device on, it was taking time for it to warm up. He looked down the trail, the raptors were getting dangerously close. "Come on!" Connor shouted to the device. "Hurry up." It was taking to long they would never make it in time, the raptors were getting to close.

"YES! The Calvary has arrived," he heard Abby shout. Looking up he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Old Methuselah was tramping just behind the Raptors. Hearing a beep and the device vibrating he babbled, "Show me the nearest anomaly." Shinning brightly it showed the nearest gate was just a few feet ahead of them. "Open the anomaly," he frantically ordered the device. In seconds an anomaly opened up before them. Grinning widely he said, "Abby, our taxi has arrived."

"Good, can you make it bigger?" she asked him.

He immediately knew what she meant. "Oh no Abby, we can't take him with us, he's to big," he shot back.

"We have to Connor, our savior is going to need saving." She pointed behind them. Turning around Connor saw the four raptors being trampled by the huge, lumbering Methuselah.

"Yeah!" Abby shouted. "Get them, old man." She turned around, and pleaded with Connor, "Please, make it bigger. We just can't leave him behind." She ran to a tree and pulled down several large branches. Connor knew there was no talking her out of this, once she made a decision it was nearly impossible to change her mind. He aimed the device at the gate, "Make it larger, please." He was happy to see the gate growing larger, until it was big enough for even Methuselah to walk through. "Stop there," he ordered the device.

Spinning around, Connor saw Methuselah slowly ambling towards them. Abby held several branches in her hand. The old dinosaur saw her and walked towards her. Connor pulled out Abby's stick from her backpack. Tipped with poison he waited to see if any of the raptors followed the old dinosaur. He soon found he was right, two of them were injured, but well enough to continue their hunt.

Connor ran behind Methuselah, he jabbed one of the raptors with the stick, it felt a coldness with the jab, and fell to the ground. Connor wasn't quick enough for the second raptor. It snapped viciously at him. The fires now caught up with them. They were surrounded by roaring flames, trapped, their only way out now was the anomaly. "Get him through the anomaly!" Connor shouted to Abby. He swung his poison tipped stake at the raptor, keeping it away. Suddenly he heard Abby shout, "DUCK!" Falling to the ground he heard a whooshing sound, as Methuselah's great tail swung over him, hitting the raptor in the stomach it was flung into the fires.

"Come on Connor, we're leaving," Abby said.

Connor jumped up and ran behind Methuselah. Abby sprinted towards the gate waving the branches behind her. The giant dinosaur followed her right into the anomaly. Connor was the last through. Once they were through he quickly turned around and used the device to close the opening. The anomaly quickly closed, leaving the past behind. Connor and Abby couldn't believe they made it, they actually made it.

Looking up at Methuselah, he squinted his eyes, "Abby Maitland, what were you thinking?"

"I couldn't leave him behind, could I?" For the first time they looked around. They saw lush green forests, and grass. They knew they were no longer in the cretaceous period, grass did not come until after.

Abby fed Methuselah the last bit of the branch, she gently rubbed his head. "I think you'll be happy here. No Raptors biting at your heals. You're going to live the rest of your life in peace here."

Connor had to chuckle, "I'd like to see the looks on the archeologist face when he finds dinosaur bones in this valley and does a carbon date on how old they are."

Abby fed the last of the branch to the old dinosaur. "It's a new world for you Methuselah, you saved our lives, go and enjoy what life you have left."

Picking up his head, the Alamosaurus slowly walked towards the huge green forest.

It was only then that they realized what has just happened. "Abby, we made it!" Connor happily squeaked. Grabbing her he hugged her and spun her in a circle. "We made it!" she shouted. They were no longer stuck in the dangerous cretaceous period, and now had a working device that would take them home.

Connor tightly clutched the device, "It may take us a few tries, but I'll get us home Abby, I promise."

Abby tightened her backpack, "I never doubted you for a second." Taking his arm, she held it tight, "Let's go."

Captain Becker was getting ready to leave his car. Earlier he had received a warning of the opening of an anomaly. Danny, Connor, and Abby took the same one in search of Helen Cutter. But when he arrived, there was no anomaly, and no sign that anyone had been there for months. He had just barely gotten out of his car when a soldier ran up to him. "Sir," the soldier snapped to attention. "We have just received a warning from A.R.C. of a second anomaly opening."

"Where, Sergeant Ashton?" Becker asked the man.

"That's the strange part, sir; it's in a restricted area, Johnson's HQ." The sergeant showed Becker where the gate opened. "I'll need some extra men, yesterday sergeant!" Becker snapped.

"Yes sir!" Sergeant Ashton saluted him and ran off.

Twenty minutes later Captain Becker's car came upon the closed facility that he never thought he would be coming back to. Last time he was here, he was fighting off giant insects with Sarah Page. That had been months ago. In that time Danny, Connor, and Abby never returned from their quest to find Helen and stop her. Exiting his car he pulled out his rifle. He had no idea if it would be Helen returning, if it was her he would first ask her what happened to his friends, then he would have a hard time finding an excuse not to shoot her. He always put on a façade that he was the loyal, unfeeling soldier boy, but deep inside he had grown to like the people he worked with at A.R.C.

And when someone crossed him, or hurt a friend of his. Well that was when they would find out just how dangerous Mrs. Becker's little boy could be.

Captain Becker ordered his men to spread out. The anomaly was no longer open, but he had no idea what came through while it was. Coming to a locked gate, one of his men pulled out a large pair of pliers and cut the lock keeping the gate closed. Sliding it open, they slowly walked towards the abandoned facility. "Spread out," he ordered his men. "Keep an eye out for anything, and I mean anything. Don't try to be a hero, if it's to big call for help."

They split up, Sergeant Ashton led a group of six men. They headed quietly towards the left side of the building. Two rows of locked trucks were lined up on this side of the building. Hearing a banging, Sergeant Ashton motioned his men to be quiet. Slowly they crept towards the sound. Suddenly there was several loud bangs followed by a crash. In the distance they could see a steel door on the side of the building swing open. Sergeant Ashton and his men quickly split up. Three ran to a large truck that was parked in the second row. Ashton and the three remaining men stood behind a truck in the first row.

Taking off his backpack Sergeant Ashton placed it on a rear view mirror of one of the trucks. Slamming the butt of his gun in the rearview mirror he broke it, the backpack muffling the noise of the breaking. Slowly laying the backpack down he picked up a large shard of mirror and moved to the end of the truck. Holding it up, he looked into the mirror. He saw two people walking towards him. One was a blond haired woman, the other was a dark haired man with a full beard. They appeared to be looking for a way out.

As they came closer Sergeant Ashton held five fingers up. The other group watched him as he counted down his fingers. Once he brought the last one down both groups of men jumped out from behind the trucks with their guns poised to shoot the trespassers.


	4. Running the Gauntlet

Primeval: Second Anomaly to the Right, and Straight on 'til Morning

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Four – Running the Gauntlet**

Once they left the cretaceous period Abby and Connor immediately searched for Danny. They had no idea why Helen's device was left in the cretaceous period but they knew it meant that Danny must have been trapped in this time period. He had to have caught up with Helen, for the simple fact that they were still there, if he failed they would not have existed. They were searching for two weeks when they found a sign of Danny, a small grave. A weathered piece of wood was standing at its head with the name, 'Helen Cutter' carved into it. They now knew what happened to Helen, but had no idea where Danny was. Close to the gravesite they found several decayed human looking creatures near a river bed. Connor realized these were the hominoids that were found years later by the archeologists.

They spent a month searching for Danny, but found no other sign of him. The time soon came when they realized they were not going to find him. It was then that they decided they were going to start their journey home. They knew that Danny would have told them to do so. It was hard for Abby to leave Methuselah behind, but she knew he was better off in that time period. He would live to be a ripe old age without fear of any raptors.

It was on a sunny morning that they began their trek to the future. Using the device's map, Connor opened up a gate, and they stepped through. This gate led them to a time on the planet where plants did not exist. The oxygen ratio was so low they found it hard to breath. Immediately the went back through the anomaly and tried another. They soon realized that it was not going to be easy to find the right anomaly that led them home.

Two weeks later they walked into the timeline of the Terror birds. A huge vicious bird that was the head predator of its time. From where they stood, on top of a hill, they could see the monsters tearing something apart. After their episode in the cabin, they did not want to tangle with them again. They quickly searched for a time line that was close by. They left the birds behind, thankful they did not have to face their wrath.

It was nearly a month after leaving the time period they left Methuselah in that they arrived at a place they did not intend on going to, the time line that led to a future world devoid of people and inhabited by giant insects and future predators. Connor poked his head through the anomaly and was amazed to see that in the far distance was the broken buildings and a giant head of a statue lying on the ground. It was the same spot they originally used to come to this future world. This anomaly sat at a far distance, on top of a high location, they would never make it there in one piece.

Stepping through the anomaly Connor looked back, he was standing in front of a large building. He had seen it before from the other side and wondered what it was. Abby moved out of the anomaly. She stepped close to the edge of the cliff the building was standing on and looked down. The bottom was so far down it took her breath away.

"Connor, how on earth are we going to get there?"

Connor wasn't thinking about that, his thoughts was focused on the building. Several letters had fallen off but he could clearly make out, Library, within the letters.

"Abby, I want to take a look in there."

Abby looked back, she squinted her eyes from the glare of the future sun. "Think we'll find a way to get across there?"

Connor shook his head, "Not really, I want to see if there might be any records of what happened here." He turned and looked at Abby. "Aren't you curious to find out how the human race was killed off? Who was responsible? If we find out we may be able to find a way to stop it."

"Think we can? I mean it's already happened."

"But it's our future, Abby, I don't see how we can possibly not try."

Abby hesitated at first. They were in a world now that was inhabited by creatures more dangerous than any living dinosaur. But she also realized that what Connor offered was a possible way to stop all this from taking place. Who knows, perhaps they would even be able to stop Stephen or Cutter from being killed. This alone pushed her into agreeing with Connors proposal. Looking up, Connor could see the sun was just rising in the east. They had all day to search the building. Keeping close to the opened anomaly they first searched the area. Making sure there were no future predators.

Once they were satisfied that there were no predators about they quickly made their way to the library. A heavy wooden door hung on one hinge. Deep scratches could be seen in the oak door. Keeping their poison tipped stakes in hand, they gingerly entered the building. Once they cross the threshold they were standing in a dusty foyer. Glass shards covered the marble floor.

The glass made crunching sounds as they moved over them and into the library. They walked into a huge room. Feeling a strong breeze they looked up. The glass dome that once covered the library was just a metal shell. Every piece of glass was now lying on the floor. Books were strewn everywhere. They could see tall wooden shelves lying on the floor. Shreds of paper were flying and whirling around them.

Having had to visit many libraries in college Connor knew exactly where to go. He headed towards an area where magazines and papers were put on display. He found two wooden shelves lying on top of each other. Under them Connor could see many magazines. Taking off his backpack he kneeled next to the fallen shelves. Abby tightly held onto her stake. She scanned the library looking for any sign of the future predators or the giant insects.

Connor shoved his hand under one of the shelves and grabbed several magazines. Pulling them out he placed them on back of one of the fallen shelves. Wiping off a layer of dust he tried to make out what was on the magazines. The first one was a fashion magazine, he angrily threw it to the side. Abby immediately snatched it up.

"Oh," she said. "Quite like the skirt, but the blouse cries out, 'Look at me, I'm a slut'."

Connor ignored her, he carefully looked at each magazine. He found one on dog care, one on cooking, another on knitting. He looked at every magazine he found, but there was nothing here that told him what contributed to the end of the human race. He was beginning to wonder if he was wasting their time until he saw a small pile of paper collected in the corner. It looked like a giant rats nest. The last time he was at a nest they found a second anomaly device. Connor wondered if this nest might be hiding another lucky find. Sitting next to it, he began looking at the pieces of aged and torn paper.

Abby was beginning to get bored. "How long are we going to stay here? I saw several of those giant insects fly over us."

"We'll go after this," Connor absently replied. He shoved his hand in the center of the pile and pulled out a colorful piece of paper. It appeared to be the cover of a magazine. Its contents were long gone. One corner had a large nibble on it. Looking at the piece he was shocked to see what was on it.

"Abby," he hissed. "Come look at this."

Abby rushed over to Connor. He held a torn piece of paper in his hands. Squinting hard Abby could just make out what looked like a primitive form of the future predator. The header of the magazine read, 'Copy-Bats, Genetic engineering, or playing god?'."

"Connor, is that saying what I think it's saying?"

Connor sadly looked at the creature. "That's them, Abby. The future predators, or their primitive concept." He examined the piece more carefully. He actually growled in anger as he saw that the date of the magazine was nibbled off. They had no idea when this happened.

His expressive eyes turned dark. "We'll never know who started all this. It's exactly what Cutter was afraid of, people playing with nature. Look where it got us? Doesn't matter what they originally had in mind, whoever created these creatures had a hand in ending human life."

Abby gently touched Connor's shoulder. "Then it's up to us to stop them." Connor got up and began to roll up the paper. Walking back to his backpack he tuck it away.

"Let's go," he solemnly said.

"Don't you want to look some more? Maybe we'll find the rest of the magazine."

Swinging his backpack on, Connor shook his head. "I think it's long gone, we're lucky we found this. Creating these creatures started a chain of events that ended human life. Once we get back, I'm going to find a way to prevent all this madness. We followed Helen to stop her from ending human life before it started, but our job is not done. Now we have to find a way to stop this future from happening." He looked at her, his face was so determined, so different. For a second Abby thought he looked a little like Cutter. He was resolved to keep the human race from twisting nature in a way that would end their reign on this planet.

"I agree, but how can we do that if we can't find a way back to our own timeline?"

Connor had to think on this. He needed to find a way to get to the other side. That's when an idea came to him, he was not sure if it would work, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to try. He quickly left the library, Abby was close at his heels.

They walked back through the anomaly. Abby stood by his side as he took out the device and closed the anomaly. He had to make sure he gave it the right instructions. Thinking hard, he gave it an order. "I want the other side of this anomaly to open up four kilometers south of its current position." Connor opened the anomaly again, sticking his head through he searched around. He was ecstatic to see that it worked, the anomaly was now on the other side of the gap that separated the library and the anomaly that led home. He could see the backs of the crumbling buildings. Looking up he also saw that it was dark. This must be a draw back to changing locations of where the anomaly opened up, time moved quickly on the other side.

This could actually work out better for them, Connor thought. The giant insects would be unable to fly in the night skies. They also prayed that the future predators were either asleep or hopefully afraid of the dark.

They had to climb to the top of a building to see exactly where they were. They found they were a several blocks from the anomaly that they used to come to the future world. Slowly making their way from burned out car, to burned out car they came to the street they had walked down before. So far so good, they thought, no future predators noticed them. Sprinting quietly down a narrow street they could see the end of the road drop off. Connor stopped just short of the drop. Looking back he closed his eyes, he wanted to cry.

"Connor, what's wrong?" Abby asked him. She could see his eyes turning as clear as glass.

"Abby, we can't use this to go home," he softly replied.

"Why not?" She looked at the device, it seemed to be working.

Connor pointed to the building they hid in with Danny and Becker when they were searching for Abby's brother. "The building is closer, Abby. Don't you see, the edge must have crumbled or dropped off. Don't know why, age, or those damn future predators, but we're to far away to use the anomaly to go home."

Using the device he pointed it ahead and opened it, Abby saw the anomaly hovering in the air several feet from the cliff's edge. It was just too far to even think of jumping to it. "Can't you move it?" She asked him, desperate to find a way to go home. They were so close now, too close.

Connor immediately closed the anomaly, he then ordered the device to move the anomaly closer, opening it again, he sadly shook his head. The anomaly was still in the same position. "Guess it doesn't work that way. I can change the location of where they open to, not where they are now."

Abby looked back, she knew that there was another way they could get home, but it was very risky, "We'll have to try the anomaly that leads to Johnson's HQ."

They would have to go through a gauntlet to get there, but that gauntlet was risky in the daytime. They hoped with the darkness of night they would be able to get them there without any threats. Connor closed the opening and followed Abby. This was the only possible way they could get back to their own time line. He was determined to do whatever it took to get Abby back home. They slowly worked their way towards an old church. Sometimes they came across sleeping future predators. Some would be in cars, others just lay on top of building edges. They learned something new, the predators needed to sleep. Turning a corner, they found the street they were looking for. Now all they needed to do was find a certain wooden door. Behind it was the anomaly that led to their timeline.

Keeping as quiet as possible they crept towards the door that led home. Connor suddenly stopped, Abby could see his mouth moving, but nothing was coming out. Able to read his lips, she could see that he was cursing. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him back into an alley. Hugging the wall Connor whispered to her, "There's a car pushed up close to the door. Inside of the car I can see two future predators sleeping. Blasted bad luck, guess it found us again."

"We can do this, Connor," Abby breathed. "This is it, all we have to do is go through that door and we're home. We can't let this stop us now, not after all we've been through."

"Okay, but I want you to promise me one thing." Connor took her hand and looked deep into her eyes. "If something happens, if it goes all pear shaped, I want you to promise me you'll go through that anomaly no matter what. Promise me, Abby."

Abby gripped his hands tight, "Only if you promise the same."

Firmly grinning, he nodded his head. "Now we just need to figure out one more thing."

"What's that?"

"How are we going to get them out of that bloody car?"

Abby had to think of the nature of the creatures, she knew that they could see sound. An idea came to her, she squatted down and began to search for large rocks. As she began to pull out her slingshot Connor knew what she had planned and joined her. They managed to find ten large rocks for her to use.

They edged close to the corner of the building. Looking around Abby could see the car that sat just in front of the door they needed to go through. Connor kept his eye trained on where he knew the future predators were sleeping. Tucking a large rock in her slingshot, she let it drop. Moving her arm back she began to swing the rock around. When it picked up enough speed she let it fly away from them. It flew over the car that the future predators were sleeping in and slammed into what was left of a metal sign.

Connor stooped down as he saw the car rock. Two heads poked out of the broken windows of the car. Abby reloaded her slingshot and let it loose for a second time. This time she aimed a bit farther down the road. Once the rock landed the future predators stuck out their bodies from the cars. Their heads scanned the area, searching for the source of the sound.

"Nearly there," Connor whispered to her. "I think they'll bolt with a third louder shot."

Abby nodded her head, this time she placed three rocks in her sling. Spinning it as fast as possible she flung the rocks away with all her strength. Once the rocks were away Abby felt Connor grab her hand. Clutching it tightly they were going to make it to the door together.

The three rocks landed hard on a car down the street. Both future predators scrambled out of the car and jumped and leaped to where the rocks landed. That was their cue to run. Connor held Abby's hand in one hand, with the other he ordered the device to open the anomaly ahead. He could see a light suddenly spill out at the bottom and edges of the door.

They ran to the door as quickly as possible. They found that the car was so close to the door, they would need to go through the car to open it. Connor pushed Abby into the car first. He stood up on the bottom of the car and searched ahead. He became alarmed when he was unable to see either future predator. He knew this was very, very bad, but he would not tell Abby. She had to make it through no matter what it took.

Abby scrambled through the car and jumped out the other side. Grasping the door knob she pulled the door open. Opening to the left, she became frustrated finding that the car was close enough that the door opened just enough for them to squeeze through. Relieved that they finally made it she took off her backpack. As she looked back to Connor her smile faded, she thought, how could it possibly go so bad so quickly.


	5. Through Hell and Back

Primeval: Second Anomaly to the Right, and Straight on 'til Morning

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Five – Through Hell and Back**

Once Connor saw the door that led to the anomaly only opened just a crack he took his backpack off and entered the car. He was half way through when he felt something grab his ankle and pull him back out. Landing hard on the ground he looked up and found that the two future predators had returned. Laying between them he realized that there was no hope of escaping them.

"Abby, you get out o' here, NOW," he shouted.

He knew she was not going to keep their promise and would try to help him, but he also knew that he was a hopeless cause. He steeled himself, ready to be torn apart. He would have been, if the predators were not busy fighting over him. He protectively covered his head with his arms as the future predators snapped and clawed at each other, each one wanting the prize of meat below them. Connor began to see a glimmer of hope that they may just kill each other before they got to him. But that hope was shattered when something bigger and stronger attacked the two predators. Connor heard a sickening crack before one predator fell to the ground next to him, the other was flung so high it landed on top of one of the crumbling buildings.

Looking up Connor saw the biggest future predator he had ever seen standing above him. It picked up the fallen predator and actually tore its leg off and began eating it. Connor froze where he sat. He slowly looked at Abby, her face was a mask of fear. She knew any sound made would alert this giant future predator. The creature suddenly stopped eating. Its face dripping in blood it threw the half-eaten leg to the side.

Its head twisted right, then left. Connor realized it was scanning for sound. He also realized something else, the creature was blind, in the darkness of the night it was actually blind. It totally depended on its sound location to see in the night. The creature moved its head down until it was just inches from him. It swept the area, searching for any sounds of its prey. Connor instantly stopped breathing. He tried to will his heart to stop beating as the creature's head moved down, and closer to him. He felt his lungs struggling to take in a breath but he forced them to remain still. One sound, one bit of breath and the creature would be on him in a flash.

Abby wanted desperately to go to Connor, but any movement, any noise would send this giant predator towards her. With the anomaly open she feared it may go through. She did not want this beast making her time period its new killing grounds. She remained quiet, her mind raced as she tried to think of a way to kill it.

Connor saw a familiar look on Abby's face, she was thinking. That meant she was going to try to try something reckless to save his life. He had to find a way to help himself before she attempted anything. Then he saw his backpack lying close to where he lay. He slowly inched his hand towards the backpack. He quietly pulled the long poison tipped stake from his backpack. He had no idea how much effect it would have on this huge beast, but he knew that it was his only chance to get back home alive.

Slowly, ever so carefully he pulled the stick forward. He grasped the end tightly. Then he dared to take a breath, the creature's head jerked, it realized that something was right in front of it. As it leaned forward Connor brought the stake up and jammed it right into the creatures neck. It pulled back, dragging Connor up with it. Connor held on to the stake for dear life. His feet dangled in the air as the creature tried to rid itself of the searing pain in its neck. Connor only dug the stake in deeper, forcing the poison into the predators system.

As the creature twisted its body around in agony Connor's weight pulled the stake out. Falling down hard on his back, Connor rolled to his stomach and quickly scrambled away. He could see Abby on the other side of the car, but was unable to reach her. The injured creature was wailing and frantically thrashing in front of him. With the noise it was making the other predators would be there soon. Connor had to risk it, he needed to get past the predator before others arrived. Just as he was about to attempt to run past it, the creature let out the most unearthly scream and fell to the ground.

Connor was shocked, he looked down at the creature, it was dead, he actually killed the thing. He kicked it to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Connor!" Abby screamed. "What are you waiting for, an invitation? Get over here before the others arrive."

Tucking his stake back in, Connor picked up his backpack and jumped over the dead future predator, and through the car. Hearing multiple roars in the night he knew they didn't have long. Abby threw her backpack through the anomaly first and squeezed past the door and into the anomaly, Connor was right behind her. They found themselves in a small room. "Open the door," Connor told Abby. "When I close the anomaly it's going to get dark in here."

Abby quickly opened the door, once that was done Connor immediately closed the anomaly. Panting hard, he had to sit down on a bed in the room, he had come so close to death he smelled it. Starring that close to a future predator was something that would stay with him the rest of his life.

"Just, let me catch…me breath," he panted. Abby sat down next to him, her arm draped on his back. She lay her head on his shoulder. They just sat there, staring, afraid to see what may lie outside the room. The only sound was their hard breathing. It was Connor that finally stood up first. He slowly poked his head through the open doorway. He looked left then right, the complex seemed to be empty.

Now he was afraid, he had no idea what time period this was. For all they knew, it could be a hundred years in the future of this building. He heard Abby get up and move to stand next to him.

"Looks good, right?" she whispered.

"So far, let's see if we can get out of here, then we can determine what time period we're in."

They left the room and headed down a dark corridor, the only light came from sunlight that streamed through glass doors at the end. The first door was thankfully open. They searched for a way out. Every door that lead out was locked up tight. Coming to a storeroom they found a small exit door. It was locked also. Connor searched for something to open the door. He found a large fire extinguisher. Holding it up he slammed the end in the center where the lock was located. After a few bangs the door began to bend, then he heard a clunk and the door suddenly swung open. Throwing the extinguisher back he executed a perfect bow.

"Ladies first."

Curtseying Abby went through the door first. They shielded their eyes as they walked out of the dark building. The sun was shinning brightly above.

"Good sign," Connor told Abby. "At least the day looks bright, let's hope our future does too."

"Just don't say I gotta wear shades," she said with a giggle. She was finding it hard to contain her excitement. Was this it? Did they finally find their way back home? They were walking past parked trucks, at the end they could see a wire fence. Their excitement grew as they could actually see cars driving by on the other side of the fence. Normal cars, not future ones.

"Abby, I think we made it," Connor gasped. "I think we're home."

As they stepped closer to the end of the trucks seven armed men suddenly ran out from behind the trucks with guns drawn.

"Down on your knees!" the soldiers screamed at them. "Get down now! Hand's in the air."

Connor and Abby immediately fell to their knees. Very large and dangerous guns were pointed at them. Connor shook his head, was this perhaps an alternate time line, like the one Cutter went through? Did they come through the gate to end up in a world run by a police state?

"We're not criminals," Connor shouted. "We were lost, just lost."

Sergeant Ashton had no idea who this couple was, he would find out once they had them secured. "You will not talk unless spoken to," he shouted.

Connor's hand slowly moved to hold Abby's. After all that they went through, avoiding being eaten by dinosaurs, or future predators, to end up shot by their own people. Well, Connor thought, this was his bad lucks ultimate irony.

"Did you find anything, sergeant?" Ashton heard Captain Becker say in his ear bud. "Yes sir," he replied to the tiny microphone attached to the collar around his neck. "They are well secured. We're on the left side of the building."

"I'll be there," Becker replied.

Sergeant Ashton smiled proudly at the two captives. This was going to get him the promotion he deserved. For the first time he examined the couple. They didn't appear to be hardened criminals. In fact, he saw them holding hands and looking very frightened. A fear that he put in them, yes he was good, and that would help him rise up quickly in the ranks.

Captain Becker sprinted around the corner, he saw his men surrounding two people kneeling on the ground. Guns pointed at the couple.

"Well done, sergeant," he began to say. "You've done an excellent…" Becker stopped talking once he saw who was knelling on the ground, "Connor, Abby," he said under his breath. He couldn't believe it was them. They looked so different. Their clothes were dusty and torn. Abby's short hair was now past her shoulders, they both looked like they were gone for a very long time. But it was in their eyes that he saw the most difference. He could see that they had been through hell and back.

"Sergeant, stand your men down immediately!" Captain Becker angrily shouted.

"But sir," Ashton protested.

"Do it now sergeant!" Becker nearly screamed.

The sergeant never saw Becker show such emotion, he immediately ordered his men to stand down. They slowly put down their guns and began to walk back.

Captain Becker walked up to Connor and Abby. He held his hand out to them, "My god, the two of you look terrible."

Connor and Abby's fear now turned into relief. They saw a familiar face, a familiar face that recognized them. Connor stood up first, he energetically shook Becker's hand, "You don't know how good it is to hear that."

Abby jumped up and flew into Becker's arms, she hugged him tightly, "Are we home, are we truly home?"

"Yes, Abigail," Becker told her. "You are home."

Abby broke off her hug, she looked at Connor, tears filling her eyes. She saw the biggest grin on Connor's face, his eyes were nearly closed as he no longer contained his excitement.

"We made it Abby. We actually made it home."

"How long?" Abby asked Becker. "I mean how long for you, have we been gone?"  
Becker quietly rested the butt of his gun in his arms. "It's been several months for us. We began to loose all hope that you'd ever return."

"Danny!" Connor blurted out, "Did Danny get back?"

Becker looked behind them, "Isn't he with you?"

Connor sadly shook his head, "No, we got separated. But we do know that he managed to find Helen."

"How do we know that?" Becker asked him.

"We found her grave," he simply replied. "Helen's mission was to end human life. Danny must have stopped her, it was he who made the grave. We searched over a month, but was unable to find him."

"Several months, oh my god," Abby gasped. "My apartment, and Rex! If we've been gone for months I'm sure the landlord…"

Becker interrupted her, "Abby, don't worry. Once we realized you were not returning soon, James Lester made sure to keep up the payments on your apartment. He never gave up hope that the three of you would return one day."

"What about Sid and Nancy?" Connor asked Becker.

"Rex, Sid and Nancy were being well looked after. Don't worry, in fact I think they became quite spoiled while you were away."

Abby and Connor didn't know what to do next. After spending so long trying to get back to their time line they were at a loss on their next move. It was Captain Becker that made it for them.

"Look, the two of you look quite ragged. Why don't I drop you off at your apartment Abby, and Connor…"

"He'll be coming with me," Abby quickly interjected. Blushing she said, "I promised."

Becker nodded, he had no idea what they went through, but to see them whole and alive, he imagined they had to work closely to stay that way. "I'll just drop the two of you at her apartment then. You can get cleaned up there, rest for the night and I can tell James Lester tomorrow that you arrived yesterday."

Connor patted his backpack. "Good, I have something I need to show him." He meant the magazine cover of the primitive future predator, as well as the anomaly device. With Cutter and Danny gone the only one he could trust to show them to was James Lester.

The ride to Abby's apartment was a very quiet one. They both stared out the window, soaking in modern life. When Connor stepped into their time line the first thing he noticed was the smells. The cretaceous period's air was clean and filled with wonderful scents. Here the burning of petrol stung his nose. For just a second he knew what Helen must have felt when she first returned back to her time after being trapped in the past.

But he still could never forgive her solution to solve the human problem. Tomorrow Connor decided he would have a very serious meeting with Mr. James Lester. They needed to start searching for a way to prevent the bleak future of the human race before it even started.

An hour after entering Abby's apartment Connor was walking out of Abby's bathroom. He found it hard to leave the hot shower, he just wanted to stand under the warm water for hours. He scratched his bearded chin. He stood in front of the mirror for over ten minutes before he decided that he quite liked the beard. For now it stayed. Dressed in clean clothes he saw Abby standing in front of him, at her heels was Sid and Nancy, Rex was sitting on her shoulder.

"Becker had them brought over," she told him. Rex was stroking his face on her chin. "I see you kept the beard." She grinned appreciatively, "Good call." Connor squatted down on his heels. Sid and Nancy jumped up on him, they rubbed their large heads on him, their stubby tails wagged energetically as they growled happily. "They got bigger," Connor said. They had grown a bit since they were away. "Oooo," he cooed, "How's my babies?"

They spent what was left of the day playing with their pets, trying to get back to feeling normal. As night came they realized that they were very hungry. Unfortunately, the refrigerator was empty. Hearing a knock on the door they were surprised to find someone had ordered them dinner. The bill was signed, Becker.

They quickly devoured their dinner. They really had no idea what it was, they ate it so fast, but it tasted so bloody good! And it was nice not having to kill for their supper for a change.

They watched the news for a while, Sid and Nancy were snuggled up to Connor while Rex sat on Abby's shoulder, his long tail curled around her neck. As they watched the news they realized that nothing changed while they were gone. No one knew just how close the human race came to being wiped out from time.

Once the news finished Abby let out a huge yawn. "I'm tired Connor, I can't wait to lie on my soft, clean bed." Yawning again she grabbed Rex and walked to her bedroom.

"Right," Connor said. "I'll just go to the loft then." But he stayed by the couch, after sleeping together for so many months he was unsure what to do. Sid and Nancy made a nest of pillows from the couch and instantly fell asleep. Connor remained next to the couch, until he heard Abby say, "I can't sleep."

He walked to her bedroom. He saw her lying on her bed, looking up at him. "I think I miss the snoring of the Maiasaura."

"It was very comforting," he replied from the end of her bed.

Abby reached out her arms, that was all Connor needed to see. He moved to the side of the bed and lay down. He slept sitting up for so long, he didn't realized that he sat up on the bed, propping his back against her headboard. Abby moved next to him, her arm hugged him tight.

"I never told this but, you were my rock, Connor. All the time I was there. You helped me to keep my fears hidden." She hugged him tighter. "You did it, you were brilliant. I knew you would get us home, knew it all the time."

Connor closed his eyes in thanks. For the first time he allowed himself to take in what happened to them. They were alone and trapped in a land of ferocious dinosaurs. He was her rock? All the time he was there he was as frightened as a child, but he kept his fears hidden in a little box in his mind. For her, it was all for her. But now that they were home, now they were safely lying on Abby's soft bed, he finally allowed that fear he kept locked away to be released.

Abby felt Connor shaking. She looked up and saw tears flow from his eyes. He looked down at her, his expressive eyes wide like a frightened puppy. She could see his tears sticking to his long lashes. She knew what he was feeling, for she felt it too. It all came flooding in, washing away their façade of being brave and fearless. Now that they were home and safe, and that dangerous world was far behind them they both allowed their fears to come out. Abby sat up, Connor placed his hands on her face. He wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks. Leaning forward they kissed, it was a kiss he wanted to give her for months, but knew that the time was not right.

They were trapped in the past, fighting for their lives. They had to push back that part of their emotions to survive. But now the passion he'd always felt for her ignited, it rushed through him like the fires in the forest. He pulled her to him, she fell into his arms. She too had locked away her new found love for Connor. She knew they had to put all of their energy and will into just staying alive. But safe in her bed, finally back home she returned his embrace with all the passion and fervor that he gave her.

They hugged each other tightly, both realizing what they had gone through, together. They fell asleep that way, hugging, crying, shaking. But in the end they knew they made it because they were together. They had gone through hell and back, together. And tomorrow, when the sun dawned, and bad luck would surely find its way back to them. They would face it again bravely…together.

The End

Authors note: I hope you all liked this story. I tried to write it like an episode of Primeval. I hope I succeeded. Thank you one and all for taking your time to read my writing. Let me know how you liked it, and what I needed to make it better. Thankee very muchly!


End file.
